Nina
by Didou614
Summary: Après trois mois de relation discrète avec Newt, Thomas est contraint d'avouer à Minho qu'il a une petite amie. Ce dernier l'oblige à la décrire alors que Newt est juste devant lui. Sans aucun échappatoire possible, Thomas décide de jouer le jeu. OS/UA/NEWTMAS


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot, univers alternatif

Infos : Bon ce n'est toujours pas le Thominewt mais il arrive, il arrive ^^ Voici un OS que j'ai écris hier soir, c'est une simple idée flash (comme je les appelle, parce qu'elles te viennent d'un seul coup) j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré qu'elle n'est pas très approfondi. Merci à xamagur40 de m'avoir corrigée, et dieu sait que j'en fais des fautes X) Une dernière chose évidente : les phrases en italique sont des textos.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Nina**

Newt prit en vitesse son manteau et sortit de son petit appartement. Alors qu'il allait verrouiller l'entrée, il fît tomber ses clés à terre. Il les ramassa en jurant, ferma la porte et partit en direction de l'ascenseur en boitant légèrement.

Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Thomas et Minho au bar du coin.

Une fois l'ascenseur en marche, Newt appuya son épaule contre la paroi et sortit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Thomas.

_Je vais être un peu en retard, je viens de partir. Tu es déjà avec Minho ?_

La réponse vint dans les secondes qui suivirent :

_D'acc' ce n'est pas grave. Oui on vient d'arriver :)_

En fait Newt n'était pas très enchanté par cette après-midi entre potes autour d'un verre. Car l'un des deux hommes, n'était justement pas un « simple pote ». Cela faisait près de trois mois que Thomas et lui n'étaient plus de simples potes. Mais comme aucun des deux n'assumaient réellement leur relation, ils avaient gardés cela secret. Personne n'était au courant, même pas Minho.

Newt souffla bruyamment en pensant à la dure épreuve qu'il lui attendait, c'est-à-dire avoir son amant à quarante centimètres de soi et ne pas pouvoir le toucher, ni l'embrasser. Insoutenable.

La vibration qu'il ressentit dans ses mains le fît sortir de ses pensées. Il sourit bêtement en lisant le nouveau message de Thomas :

_Interdiction de me faire du pied sous la table, je ne me sens pas apte à te résister aujourd'hui. _

Le blond tapota frénétiquement sur son téléphone en sortant de l'ascenseur qui était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée.

_\- De toute façon tu ne me résistes jamais. En plus c'est toujours toi qui commence abruti. Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire si je te fais du pied ? _

_\- De toute évidence je te ferais l'amour sur la table du bar, sous les yeux des pauvres citoyens innocents :p_

Il se sentit bête à ricaner tout seul devant son portable, mais il devait avouer que l'idée de la table ne lui déplaisait pas.

_\- Exhibitionniste va :o Bon je me dépêche et dans cinq minutes je suis là._

_\- Ok, ménage ta jambe quand même :/ On t'attend._

L'attention de Thomas par rapport à sa blessure lui réchauffa le cœur. Newt écouta son conseil, et marcha à son allure, malgré sa furieuse envie de revoir le brun.

Newt poussa la porte de l'établissement huit minutes après son dernier message. Toutes sortes de personnes remplissaient la moitié du bar qui était pourtant très vaste. Des groupes d'amis qui parlaient très fort, des retraités, quelques couples, et des familles récemment fondées.

C'était définitif, il ne ferait pas du pied à Thomas, il y avait trop d'enfants innocents dans la pièce qui seraient traumatisés par la menace vicieuse que le brun avait suggéré.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur deux têtes familières. En rejoignant ses amis, Newt passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, plus il avançait vers Thomas, plus son cœur cognait contre ses côtes.

Minho et Thomas s'étaient installés à une table de quatre, l'un face à l'autre, près d'une une baie vitrée qui donnait une vue sur la rue marchande bien animée de la ville. Lorsque Newt fût assez près il ne compris pas le sens de leur conversation.

\- Elise ? Demanda Minho.

\- Non. Répondit l'autre avec lassitude en observant les passants dehors.

\- Kristen ?

\- Non.

\- Ana ! Oh je suis sûr que c'est Ana !

\- La réponse est toujours non.

Minho fît claquer sa langue contre son palais puis remarqua enfin la présence du blond. Il s'exclama et lui serra la main, Thomas qui avait vivement tourné la tête vers Newt, hésita un instant et le salua à son tour en lui empoignant la main.

De l'extérieur, tout semblait normale, une poignée de main amicale. Mais à l'intérieur, Newt sentit les papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Et c'était pareil pour Thomas qui, à ce simple contact, frissonna de la tête aux pieds.

Newt se plaça à côté de l'asiatique, et par conséquent, en face de Thomas. Un serveur passa, alors il commanda un café. En suivant, son ami d'enfance lui dit tout bas, comme s'il lui révélait un secret :

\- Thomas à une copine.

Newt fît les grands yeux à Minho puis lança un regard interrogateur à Thomas. Mais ce dernier ne dit rien, il affichait une expression visiblement agacé.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Newt.

\- Il y a dix minutes, je l'ai chopé en train d'envoyer des messages coquins à sa copine.

\- N'importe quoi. Le coupa Thomas.

\- Cherche pas mec, ton sourire d'idiot et tes yeux brillants penchés sur ton téléphone prouvaient le contraire (il retourne son attention sur le blond). Alors du coup je l'ai un peu cuisiné et il a fini par se mettre à table, mais maintenant il ne veut pas me dire qui c'est.

\- Tu ne l'as connais pas. Dit Thomas en haussant les épaules.

Minho grogna, il n'en croyait pas un mot, alors il reprit la parole :

\- Dans ce cas je veux que tu me la décrives.

\- Ah Minho tu ne peux pas me lâcher avec ça ?

\- On est tes potes, tu peux nous le dire quand même !

\- Minho a raison. Affirma Newt.

Thomas le transperça d'un regard lourd en reproches. Vu la moue espiègle du blond, la situation l'amusait. Il s'amusait à le voir dans le pétrin et en plus de ça, ce salopard l'enfonçait encore plus.

Aucun soutien. Alors il se résigna à jouer le jeu.

\- Très bien. Tout d'abord, c'est une très belle femme, elle s'appelle ... Nina.

\- Blonde ou brune ? Dit Minho, impatient de savoir.

L'interpellé jeta un coup d'œil à Newt et répondit :

\- Blonde. J'adore sa chevelure, elle est très soyeuse. J'adore passer derrière elle et glisser mes mains dans ses cheveux.

Newt sourit discrètement, en effet, Thomas adorait lui faire ça.

\- Elle est plutôt grande avec des fines jambes, et de très belles fesses. Dit Thomas en effectuant des gestes suggestifs avec ses mains.

En entendant la fin de la phrase, Newt failli s'étrangler avec son café.

\- Alors là je suis jaloux. Souffla Minho.

\- Il y a de quoi. Elle est un peu misanthrope sur les bords et m'engueule quand je déplace un seul objet dans son appartement, mais elle a un grand cœur.

\- C'est du sérieux alors ? Demanda Newt, profitant de la situation pour que son petit-ami lui dévoile ses sentiments.

Thomas ne répondit pas, il plongea son regard dans celui du blond et hocha sincèrement la tête.

Newt dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, pour ne pas sourire comme un imbécile.

\- Et au lit ? Voulu savoir Minho, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Prit au dépourvu, le brun répondit sans trop réfléchir :

\- Je dirais qu'elle est …sauvage.

Newt le fusilla du regard. Il souriait plus du tout à présent. Et en voyant que ça l'énervait de le décrire de cette manière, Thomas prit un malin plaisir à continuer.

\- Une vraie dominatrice quand elle veut, d'ailleurs elle a de drôles de fantasmes quand j'y pense (il fait mine de réfléchir un instant et affiche une expression faussement inquiète). Il doit être accro à mon corps d'Apollon, et franchement je le comprends.

Newt se figea. Il pria tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Minho n'ait pas entendu ce lapsus révélateur. Mais son espoir se brisa en entendant la voix de ce dernier, demander :

\- « Il » ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Dit Thomas qui n'avait pas du tout capté sa bêtise.

\- Tu as dit « IL doit être accro ».

En se remémorant ses paroles, le brun devint limpide.

\- J'ai-j'ai dis ça moi ?

\- Non moi j'ai entendu « elle ». Tu es sûr d'avoir bien entendu Minho ? S'empressa de dire Newt pour sauver son amant.

\- Ah je ne sais pas, peut-être que j'ai rêvé.

\- Oui je pense. Souffla Thomas, soulagé.

Il eut un silence gênant jusqu'à que Thomas annonce qu'il doit aller aux toilettes. Arrivé aux lavabos, il se passa de l'eau bien fraîche sur le visage. Il était passé à deux doigts de la catastrophe. Il releva la tête vers le miroir et sursauta en y remarquant Newt derrière lui.

\- Putain tu m'as fait peur. Dit Thomas en plaçant une main sur son torse tout en se retournant pour faire face au blond.

Le concerné ne prononça pas un seul mot et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans l'une des cabines, pendant qu'il y ait personne pour les voir. Une fois à l'intérieur, il verrouilla la porte puis sans prévenir, il plaqua sa bouche contre celle de Thomas. Il suffit d'une seconde pour que leurs lèvres s'entrouvrent et que leurs langues se rencontrent. Le brun s'agrippa à la nuque de Newt qui continuer à l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle, alors que les mains fines de ce derniers glissèrent sous le haut de Thomas dans le bas de son dos.

L'ainé quitta la bouche pour faire râper ses dents contre la mâchoire de Thomas qui lâchait des souffles de plaisir. Il dévia plus bas et enfouit son nez dans le cou du brun, puis il vint croquer sa peau laiteuse. Soudainement, il entendit son amant rire et ensuite murmurer sur un ton moqueur :

« Salut Nina ».

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

Voilà :D Merci de m'avoir lu, laissez une review même si juste pour dire "J'aime" ou "Je n'aime pas" c'est **très très très** important pour moi ^^ Je me nourris de vos reviews, alors s'il n'y en a pas je risque de mourir :'3 Merci aux fidèles qui m'encouragent (petit coeur) Bientôt le Thominewt !


End file.
